Fallen Angel, Rising Star
by Jax33
Summary: Four years after the fall of Voldemort a new enemy threatens to tear apart a world still in recovery. Hermione takes centre stage as she attempts to prevent an all out war between the Ministry and a Vampire uprising. Full summary inside.
1. Message

**Fallen Angel, Rising Star**

Four years has passed since the fall of Voldemort at the hands of the chosen one, Harry Potter. A fractured world attempts to slowly piece itself back together after coming so close to complete destruction.

At the centre of this rebuilding process are Hermione and her friends – mourning the loss of loved ones, acclimatising to new relationships and figuring out their place in a world without war or Hogwarts. Yet, from the shadows, a new threat emerges after years of planning. Sensing the Ministry is at its weakest and most vulnerable an uprising is about to begin.

The Vampires are fed up of being treated like filth by all around them. They're going to take their place as rightful leaders of this new world – by any means necessary.

1

Message

Talia Summers had no idea where she was. One minute she was stumbling down Diagon Alley after one too many shots of Firewhisky at the Leaky Cauldron, the next she was being slammed repeatedly against a stone wall - her wand ripped from her before she had a chance to raise it. She had passed out from the repeated blows to the head and now awoken to find herself in a cold and dark room – blood still gushing from the side of her skull.

She fumbled around in the dark for a few seconds before an elegant and high pitched voice cut through the darkness.

'Ah, Miss Summers, how nice of you to join us.'

Cruel laughter erupted from all around her as little lanterns flicked to life, revealing what looked like a basement full of people – with her very much in the middle of the circle.

'Wha-what's going on here?' she asked, her voice drenched in fear as she slowly rose to her feet, habitually reaching for her absent wand.

'Looking for this?' the same high pitched and formal voiced asked.

She followed the voice to that of an older looking man as he walked out from the circle of onlookers, twirling her wand in his hand. He had long white blond hair which cascaded halfway down his back. He was of average height but had a toned, muscular figure. Unlike everyone else in the room, who wore casual clothing, this figure wore regal looking red armour and a cape – giving him the air of a royal warrior. A long, bladed staff was strapped to his back and his skin was pale to the point of translucency, looking like it had never been touched by sunlight for even a second. His voice remained calm and collected but as he drew closer she saw utter loathing in his piercing blue eyes.

'Do you have any idea who I am? By order of the Ministry I command you to return me my wa-'

He was in front of her within a second, his hand around her neck in two and she was lifted off the ground in three. The crowd roared in approval as he held her aloft.

'We know very well who you are Miss Talia Summers, head of the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures…and sadly we won't be returning this wand.'

He snapped the wand in two with the faintest of effort with his free hand as Talia struggled to breath.

'A department!' He roared. 'To control and regulate!'

The crowd of onlookers were becoming excited, blood lust running through the air like electricity.

'You look to control us, to keep us under the feet of your kind…under the feet of Muggles!'

His voiced remained calm but grew in sound, feeding the onlookers excitement. His grip around her neck grew ever tighter.

'Some of you even have the audacity to hunt us! For too long we have accepted the role of being a dark stain upon the world. Spat upon by all other creatures when it should be us that sit in the halls of power.'

'You're mad Orsino!' screamed another voice from the left. 'You're going to get us all killed!

Talia looked over to see a plump, balding man in a dishevelled suit chained to the wall. She instantly recognized him as Fenton Costard, the head of The Family, the highest ranking official in Vampire society and liaison to the Ministry of Magic.

'Look who's decided to involve themselves in the debate' Orsino spat as he dropped Talia to the floor with a loud thud, instantly stalking towards the chained Vampire. 'The very man who works with the Wizards to keep us in chains!'

'The treaty works in all our favour!'

In one swift movement Orsino unsheathed the long bladed staff on his back, swiping it down in the air and beheading Jefferson before he even knew what was happening. The now headless body slumped to the floor, slowly turning to dust until all that was left was a suit without a body.

'I think you've said quite enough.'

Orsino sheathed his staff and walked slowly back to Talia, once again picking her up roughly by the neck.

'Wha...what do you want from me?' Talia struggled to choke out.

The crowd grew silent as Orsino lowered Talia close enough so he could whisper in her ear – the room now so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

'I want you to deliver a message for me.'

'To…who?'

He smiled devilishly at her.

'The world.'

He let out a roar as he plunged his fangs into the neck of Talia, the crowd going wild. Her body struggled vainly as he continued to drink, her movements becoming weaker and weaker. He pulled away, his mouth covered in blood, as he tossed her limp body towards the blood thirsty watchers.

'Drink her dry and the hang her outside the front of the Ministry' Orsino commanded as he wiped the blood from his face with a dirty towel.

He made his way to the door before turning around one last time.

'A face that pretty deserves nothing less than the front-cover of tomorrow's Daily Prophet.'

He them slammed the door shut, condemning Talia to her fate.


	2. Toothpaste Kisses

2

Toothpaste Kisses

It was six-thirty on the dot when Hermione's alarm began to ring, not that it made any difference as she was already up and brushing her teeth. It did however serve the purpose of disturbing the other sleeping occupant of which she shared her bed.

'Eurgh…Hermione' Ron moaned with his head in his pillow as he threw his arm at the clock, only succeeding in knocking it off the bedside table as it continued to ring on the floor. He let out another moan. 'Can't we just throw this thing out? There are spells which would do the job a lot better.'

'Oh shush you' she said playfully as she bent down to pick up the clock, turning it off and placing it back on the table. 'We can't use spells for everything. Remember you said you were willing to embrace some of my Muggle heritage.'

'That's before you realized how bloody annoying a ringing clock is' Ron replied, leaning up as Hermione sat on the edge of the bed besides him – all ready and set for another busy days work at the Ministry.

'Weeeell' she said in mock seriousness. 'If you're finding life living with a Muggle born such a chore you could always move back into the Burrow. Have Mummy there to cook your meals and wash behind your ears for you again.'

'Don't even joke. Us getting this place together is long overdue' Ron smiled as he pulled Hermione down into a tender kiss.

They continued this for a few moments, Hermione only stopping when she felt Ron slowly pulling her back into bed.

'I can't, I can't' she whispered against kisses apologetically.

'Why' Ron asked like an upset child. 'Me and Harry don't have to be in for hours.'

'Sadly the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures is a little less forgiving on weekend start times than magical law enforcement.'

'Just quit your S.P.E.W. stuff and become an Auror with me and Harry.'

'Ronald' Hermione replied sternly. 'You know how important my house elf work is to me. I feel at home there. Talia has really taken me under her wing. Today we're starting work on plans to rebuild relations with the Centaurs.'

'I know I know. I just feel like we hardly get to see each other anymore since we started working at the Ministry.'

'It's not like Hogwarts anymore is it?' Hermione sighed. 'In class together all day then the common room at night.'

'Those were the days' Ron offered nostalgically. 'You know…besides all the killing and war and stuff.'

'Tell you what' Hermione said with a smile. 'How about tonight I cook us a meal? We both have the day off tomorrow so we can just spend all night together and catch up.'

'I like the sound of that.'

'Good. Now I really have to go.'

She leant over one last time and placed a kiss on his lips.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'


	3. Once Upon a Time in Russia

3

Once Upon a Time in Russia

The bar is dingy, a few lamps dotted sparsely around offering little light which merely seems to add a slightly sinister vibe to the establishment. The air reeks of dust and damp, the faintest undertone of blood to a person with a keen enough sense of smell to pick it up. At the bar a short, well-dressed man and his boulder shaped friend hit on a lone girl having spent a good forty minutes attempting to lure her to a 'good place'.

'You swear he's got some good stuff there?' she asks. Her hair is the brightest of blondes with a fringe which perfectly cradled her pretty face. She spoke in broken English with a strong Spanish accent,.

'Baby, come on' the sickly suave Russian man pleaded. 'I told you it's a good party. You calling me a liar?'

'No it's just I'm a little worried about leaving before my friend gets here.'

'Call her from the house! We have phones there. Invite her along, the more the merrier. We got to go though because guest list ends soon. Do you want to say you missed the biggest party of the year because you waited for your friend?'

'I guess not…'

'Good!' he said, taking her by the arm and leading her to the door.

A few moments later the three of them were walking down a cold and windy street. The two men lead her to a car in an alley where she stops.

'Wait…what's going on here?'

'Get in the car baby.'

'You said the party was nearby. Why do you want me to get in the car?'

'Look, I've just spent nearly an hour playing this game and frankly me and my friends patience is starting to run a little thin.'

'I'm gonna go.'

In an instant the gun was out of his coat pocket and aimed directly at her head.

'YOU ARE GOING NOWHERE!'

She burst into tears as the man's friend grabbed her roughly by the arms and began to push her to the car.

'Please…please don't do this' she pleaded to no avail.

'Shut up and get in' the gun wielder responded as she was throw into the backseat of the car.

'Call me old fashioned but I'm not sure she's too keen on going to this party anymore.'

The man with the gun and his friend looked around franticly, shocked by this sudden new voice.

'Who's there?'

'Hey, over here' came the reply as a young man in his mid-twenties slowly walked towards the car, hands raised. His dark brown hair was messy and unkempt, his full and rather good-looking face partially hidden by the scarf around his neck and up-turned collar of his black rain coat. He seemed remarkably calm for a man with a gun now pointed directly at his face.

'Turn around' the man with the gun warned. 'Don't try and be a hero.'

'Hah' he laughed. 'I been called a lot of things in my time but hero?'

He laughed again.

'Shut up! I will put a bullet through your heart if you don't turn around right now.'

'Look…mate' he attempted to reason. 'You know what you're trying to do here…I know what you're trying to do here. The girl obviously doesn't want any part of this. Just let her go and we'll forget all about this.'

He was now dangerously close to the car and the gun.

'One more step and I swear I'll pull the trigger.'

'Let her g-'

He never finished his sentence. A loud bang echoed around the small alley and moments later a body dropped lifelessly to the floor. The girl shrieked in horror from the back of the car.

'Quick! Let's get out of here' he motioned to his friend as they made a hasty dash to their car.


	4. Spotlight

4

Spotlight

'Come in' Kingsley Shacklebolt called out in reply to the knock on his office door.

Hermione entered nervously, her hands stiffly at her side. Despite her long history with Kingsley it wasn't every day you were called to the Minister for Magic's office on personal request. Her awkwardness was quickly alleviated though as he rose from his chair and strode across to her, taking her hand in his and shaking it warmly.

'Ah Miss Granger it has been too long' he smiled.

'It really has.'

'I apologize. You know better than anyone the amount of work needed to clean this Ministry up. Four years on and I'm still finding cockroaches hiding in dark corners. Will it ever end?'

'It will' she offered reassuringly. 'You know you have my full support, Harry and Ron too.'

'Oh and how is Mr Weasley?' Kingsley asked with a cheeky smile. 'Arthur tells me you two recently moved in together.'

'We did' she blushed. 'It's good, though half the time I'm not sure if I'm his girlfriend or his Mum.'

'If you grow up to be half the woman Molly is you'll be doing well' Kingsley laughed. 'What with news of Harry and Ginny's engagement it can't be long until you and Ron follow suit?'

'Let's take it one day at a time.'

They laughed for a few moments until it died out, replaced by an uncomfortable silence as they both knew a big topic was about to be approached.

'Why did you call me here?' Hermione finally asked. 'I'm guessing this wasn't a social call.'

Kingsley's face became solemn.

'I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it' he warned as Hermione braced herself. 'This morning at four o'clock the body of Talia Summers was found on the doorstep of the Ministry.'

Hermione's hands came to her mouth as she left out a gasp, utter shock on her face.

'What…what happened to her?' she struggled to ask.

'We don't know yet. Her body was covered in bruises and bites…drained of all blood.'

'Vampires.'

'Precisely.'

'But…why now? Why Talia? Vampire attacks have been on a decline for the last seventy years. Isn't it the Families job to make sure Vampires stick to the treaty?'

'Normally, yes. The treaty has held strong for years and no recent activity could have warned us about this. Something has changed, someone is trying to send a message. Who and why are the questions alluding us as of this moment.'

'Then talk to the Family. Vampires are cut off and secretive but after something like this happens the Family owe us an explanation.'

'We've tried but all manner of usual communication with them has been cut off. Fenton and his house have completely disappeared in the space of a night.'

'Then send in the Aurors!' Hermione yelled, letting her emotions get the better of her. 'They can't get away with this.'

'Hermione please…calm yourself' Kingsley spoke softly as he placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. 'The last thing we want to do is provoke a battle when this could just be the work of a few disillusioned Vampires looking to shake things up. The peace between us and the Vampires is a fragile one and sending in the Aurors could be taken as a sign of condemnation and an act of war. It's taken all my power just to stop this leaking to the press. If the public found out about this it would cause mass panic. Vampires have always caused fear in the Wizarding world and if they thought they were mounting an uprising it would cause hysterics – some even believing this could be the beginning of another Voldemort return.'

Hermione took a deep breath, regaining her composure.

'What can we do? Vampires are a closed off society, if we can't get through to the Family then our chances of getting a clear idea of what's going on is very unlikely.'

Kingsley began to pace the room.

'There is one, an old acquaintance of mine. They can be trusted to find information for us.'

'Have they reported in yet?' Hermione asked.

'They can't…and now we come to the reason I asked you here.'

'Go on' Hermione asked wearily.

'This is a very delicate situation. A complete secret to everyone but you, me and a two of my most trusted colleagues. Before taking any actions I need to know more but I can't let anyone know I'm even looking for information. This cannot leak under any circumstances.'

'What can I do?' Hermione asked, confused.

'The less people that know about this the better' he responded. 'So I want you to meet my informant and be the sole person to deal with him. No one outside this room will know of this, at this moment in time they can't.'

'But why me? I've only been working at the Ministry for a year. Wouldn't it make sense to send an Auror? To send Harry?'

'Until we know what's going on I want to keep the department of magical law enforcement out of this. For the time being this case falls under the jurisdiction of your department.'

Kingsley knelt down to look Hermione straight in the eyes.

'I know full well the courage and heart you possess. Even though you've only been here a short while Talia never stopped saying how amazing you are. In her absence I know she would have total faith in you to perform this huge task and so do I.'

Hermione closed her eyes and took deep breaths, taking a moment to let the gravity of the situation sink in.

'Okay, I'll do it. Where is the informant?'

Kingsley smiled.

'Have you ever been to Russia?'


	5. Notes

5

Notes

'Honey I'm home' Ron bellowed as he pushed his way through the front door, trying valiantly to keep the bouquet of flowers he had already dropped once on the journey home together. 'Hermione?'

The lack of any smell of food was the first clue as he made his way to the kitchen, instantly spotting a piece of paper upon the table with Hermione's perfect handwriting draped across it – Pig perched proudly besides it. He picked the note up with a sigh.

_I'm so sorry! Some unfinished paperwork showed up at the last minute just as I was about to leave. Looks like it's going to take me a while so don't wait up. I'm really, really sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise._

_Love, Hermione _

Ron ran a finger across Pig's head as he re-read the note again.

'Brilliant, looks like it's just you and me tonight.'

Pig let out an excited squeal as he flew up onto Ron's shoulder.


	6. Frederick

6

Frederick

Hermione stood outside a grotty looking front door inside what from the outside had been a grotty looking building, her legs still feeling like jelly after using the Floo network over such a large distance for the first time. Hermione still didn't quite believe anyone actually lived here – the place looking long abandoned and devoid of any life besides the odd rat scuttling across the floor. She knocked three times and waited for the door to be answered.

And waited.

And waited.

She knocked again, harder, and could hear the sounds of disruption as people moved around inside. Finally, the door opened and Hermione was standing in front of a half-dressed girl with bright blond hair and a pretty face perfectly cupped by a well maintained fringe.

'Hello' she started awkwardly. 'I'm looking for Frederick.'

The girl looked at her in confusion for a few moments.

'Freddie!' she called out behind her in a thick Spanish accent.

There was the sound of more rustling until a half-dressed man made his appearance – the patting down of his dark brown hair only making it messier and adding to the unkempt vibe he seemed to be going for. He was younger than she had expected, he couldn't have been any older than twenty-five.

He looked at Hermione, his lips curling into a playful smile.

'Are you Frederick?' she asked, uncomfortable with his half nudity.

'Call me Freddie' he replied as he picked up a nearby shirt. 'And you are?'

He spoke with an English accent, not the Russian one that had been expected. Hermione noticed a rather fresh looking scar to the side of his chest as he buttoned the shirt up.

'My name is Hermione Granger and I'm here to talk to you about a matter of utmost importance.'

'Go ahead' Freddie replied, a look on his face telling Hermione he wasn't taking her seriously at all. He was looking at her the same way Crookshanks would look at a stray mouse – as if he was still debating whether she would be worth the energy of playing with. It was a look that didn't make her feel entirely comfortable and she felt herself squirm ever so slightly under his gaze.

'…in private' she said as she flashed a look towards the unnamed girl standing between them.

A look of excitement flashed across Freddie's eyes.

'…Sure. Give me a second.'

He turned to the woman and began talking to her in what Hermione presumed was Spanish. The woman's voice began to rise as what looked like an argument emerged. She stormed out of the room for a few moments then returned, her stuff in hand, storming past Hermione and out of the door – yelling in Spanish the whole way. Hermione was sure a few choice words had been aimed her way.

'Is she okay?' Hermione asked concerned.

'Yeah she's fine, she's fine' Freddie said as she gestured Hermione in.

'She didn't seem fine.'

'You know what girls are like. Get rescued by a knight in shining armour then think the fairy tale wedding comes after.'

'Knight in shining…what?'

'Don't ask. It's long story.'

He led Hermione to the front room and sat down – motioning to her to sit in the sofa opposite.

'Well, kind of short actually. I saved her from a couple of bad men and she felt compelled to reward me after. Who was I to say no?'

'How very…noble of you' Hermione replied, slowly starting to form an idea of the kind of man this Freddie was. He wasn't the selfless Harry Potter kind of hero she was used to. She had a feeling that if the girl hadn't been so pretty he wouldn't have been so compelled to ride in on his horse and save the day.

'Why thank-you' He smiled. 'So…what brings you to my door?'

'I work for the Ministry.'

Freddie laughed.

'The Ministry! Ha! This is great.'

Hermione looked at him, puzzled.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry. Please continue' he said in mock seriousness.

'I'm here on behalf of Kingsley Shacklebolt – the Minister for Magic.'

The smile on Freddie's face flickered for the briefest of moments.

'What's Shacklebolt doing sending a little rose like you to my doorstep all the way in Russia?'

'There was an incident…at the Ministry' Hermione said as she passed a parchment of information across. He took it from her and began to read through it casually, Hermione seeing seriousness in his eyes that betrayed the care free and barely interested persona he was trying to put across.

'Shacklebolt has reason to believe there could be a Vampire uprising and said that you would be able to help.'

The smile disappeared from Freddie's face in an instant.

'Whatever it is that you want you can leave right now' he said as he stood up – all previous charm and warmth now gone.

'Excuse me?' Hermione asked, perplexed by his actions.

'I'm no dog of the Ministry, especially for Shacklebolt. Even if he has somehow managed to boot lick his way to the top. Now if you wouldn't mind – the door is that way.'

'You can't be serious. The Minister himself has asked for your help.'

'And I'm not giving it. Now please leave.'

He put a hand behind Hermione's back and began to push her towards the door. She spun round and stared him straight in the eyes.

'Frederick, the Wizarding world needs you' she said in exasperation.

He let out what she could only describe as a roar and pushed his face towards hers until they were nothing but a few inches apart, his teeth clenched to display two fangs. Hermione instinctively recoiled. In all her years with Harry and Ron she had seen most of the wonders the world had to offer, but here was a first.

'A Vampire?' she asked, visibly shaken.

'I'm not sure who you were expecting when you came here but I am not that man' he growled.

The tension was thick in the air as Hermione just stared at Freddie, her inquisitive nature mixing with her fear of the unknown. It had been a creature like this that had murdered Talia.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know' she said finally, attempting to regain her composure.

Freddie's anger visibly deflated.

'Look, unlike most of my kind I don't hate Wizards and what happened to your boss wasn't fair, but I'm just a simple Vampire trying to live a simple life out here in the middle of nowhere.'

'You could be more than that. We need you.'

'I don't want to be. You live as long as I have and you start to appreciate the quiet life.'

'You saved that girl' Hermione retorted.

He smiled again.

'You seem like a smart cookie – I think you know why I did that.'

'At least think about it.'

She placed a closed envelope on the table besides her.

'If you decide you want to help then come find me.'

She made her way to the door.

'This isn't my fight' Freddie called out to her. 'Why would I get involved?'

Hermione stopped and turned round to face him one final time.

'Kingsley said you would need some bait. He'll wipe your records clean. Whatever it is you've done he said it'll be like it never happened. You can come home.'

Then she was gone.

'A new start huh?' Freddie muttered, picking up the envelope and then tossing it to one side.


	7. Disputes

7

Disputes

It had been two weeks since Hermione's visit to Russia and her encounter with Freddie. With his reply non-existent she had to assume that his help would not be forthcoming. Not that this changed anything in her eyes, it merely meant she'd have to tackle this task completely alone and explore other avenues of enquiry.

When she had told Kingsley of her lack of success though, he had remained stubbornly optimistic – insisting the offer put towards Freddie would be too good for him to refuse. He was also sure that Hermione had been very persuasive, but said this in a way which made her start to think that her brains were not the only reason she had been chosen to Floo to Russia.

Annoyingly, Kingsley had been evasive when asked what Freddie had actually done to be chased out of the country, or why he held such a dislike for the Minister for Magic. Hermione's own research into the Vampire had been unsuccessful, leading her to believe that whatever acts he had committed in the past must have been under a different name. Not that she had much time fixate and become obsessed with this particular puzzle as much as she normally would have, all her time and energy instead being poured into digging up information on the possible Vampire uprising.

This was bad news for Ron, as Hermione was now spending even more time at Ministry and it was not uncommon for her to come home long after he had given up and gone to bed, leaving again long before he woke up in the morning. She had explained away her long absences by telling Ron that Talia had gone on an extended holiday, leaving the department in her hands. While this had worked for a while Hermione knew Ron was beginning to cotton on that something wasn't right.

She arose as silently as possible from the bed on a wet Wednesday morning, trying her best not to disturb her sleeping boyfriend besides her as she tip toed into the bathroom.

'You look a state' Hermione sighed to herself as she looked into the mirror, heavy bags under her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a decent night's sleep. She once again wished she was still in possession of the time-turner Professor McGonagall had given her during her third year, a thought she had been having a lot recently.

She turned on the tap and collected some cold water in her cupped hands, bending down to splash her face in an attempt to wash away the early morning grogginess. When she wiped away the water with a towel she saw the reflection of Ron in the mirror, leaning against the bathroom door behind her.

'What are you doing? It's four o'clock in the morning!' he asked in disbelief.

'Oh, you know how it is. The Ministry never sleeps!' she laughed, trying her best to sound cheery in front of the stern look Ron was giving her. 'Why don't you go back to bed and get some more sleep?'

'What's going on Hermione?' Ron finally asked, a question she had known he had wanted to ask for days now. 'I can't even remember the last time we went to bed at the same time. I've been basically living in this house alone lately.'

Pig tweeted loudly from his cage in the bedroom, reminding Ron of his presence in the house.

'It's just a really busy time rig-' she began.

'Don't say that Hermione. I know you're lying, your eyes do this sort of quick little mini squint when you lie – gives you away every time.'

Ron came in close, taking her hands in his own.

'I can read you like a book and, unluckily for you, you're the only one I enjoy reading.'

They both chuckled as Hermione lent her forehead against his.

'Come on, you know you can tell me anything' Ron whispered.

She knew she could, and she had wanted to tell him all about Talia and the Vampires since the day it had happened. It was tearing Hermione up inside to keep this from Ron. All her life she had been able to depend on him and Harry to be there for her. But the words of Kingsley rang in her mind, she knew that for the time being this was something she had to do alone.

'Really Ron, its just work' she began to lie. 'The Centaurs are making some pretty outrageous demands and it's taking a lot of effort to try and get them to back down on some things.'

She felt Ron stiffen against her, he hadn't believed a word. He pulled his hands from hers as he stepped back.

'Are you regretting moving in with me?' he asked flatly.

'What? No! Of course not!' Hermione replied in disbelief.

'Well you could have fooled me' Ron responded bitterly. 'I don't know what you're up to but you seem to be doing everything in your power to spend as least time as possible here. I see Pig more than I see you.'

'Ron, don't say that' Hermione said, her voice full of hurt. 'I'm trying my best.'

She went to take his hands back in her own but he pushed them away.

'Whatever' Ron muttered angrily as he made his way to leave the bathroom. 'Enjoy work. Harry and Ginny have invited us around for dinner on Sunday. It'll be nice to see you so you should try and make it.'

'Ron, please' Hermione pleaded.

He closed the bathroom door behind himself, going back to bed. Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror, once again not liking who she saw looking back.


	8. Memories

8

Memories

The front door creaked open loudly with the stiffness a door can only get after many years of not being used. Freddie walked into the front corridor of the small London house, nostalgia hitting him like a ton of bricks. He closed the door behind himself, cutting out the night of torrential downfall he had endured to get here.

'Typical British weather' he thought to himself as he placed his soaking wet raincoat on the nearby rack.

Everything inside was coated in thick layers of dust, the wallpaper discoloured and peeling off the walls.

'I'm home' he announced to nobody, trying to keep his mind off the weight of the current situation.

It had been so long since he had last been here, his childhood home. The unpleasant memories of his last visit to this place still felt as fresh as if they had happened only moments before.

That's the problem with being immortal. People think that there's only so much your brain can remember, that if you live long enough you'll eventually forget all your old memories to make space for new ones.

While this is true in some cases, bad and painful memories always had a way of enduring - much more than happy memories ever do. Freddie could recall the look of complete loathing on his Mother's face the last day he ever saw her…but he struggled to remember happier times like the time he took his sister to the Zoo. The memory always a little less detailed each time he tried to remember it – the details falling through his cupped hands like sand.

He walked towards the kitchen, a place of so many memories – both good and bad.

'It's always the bad ones that come back first though right?' he muttered to himself as he sat down on a decaying chair at the decaying table in this decaying house.

He still didn't know why he was here. Why had he returned? The offer to clear his record was an enticing one, but that wouldn't actually change what he had done. Besides, he had carved out a nice easy life for himself in Russia, it was perfect! A nice flat, good drink and better woman - he had run away to that far away land long ago and there was no reason for him to be back in this house disturbing the dead. It wasn't even like he much cared about the possibility of a Vampire uprising. It was a war he had no desire to involve himself in either side.

Yet here he was, regardless.

Was it her? That Hermione Granger girl? He questioned himself over whether he had actually gone to all this trouble simply because a nice girl had asked him to? He had always been a sucker for a pretty face.

But it was more than that. Obviously Freddie was attracted to her, with her long brunette hair and delicate little face how could he not be? Freddie was attracted to all beautiful woman though and he could have found someone better looking than her to spend the night with in Russia if he had tried.

This wasn't entirely a sexual thing, for once in his life. It was something in her eyes. When she spoke to him he saw something flicker in them he hadn't seen in such a long time, so long he wasn't even sure what it was anymore.

He'd tried to forget about the whole thing, continue on with his easy life. But every time he closed his eyes all he saw were her brown ones looking back at him. In the end they had driven him insane, forcing him on to a night flight to London – all so he would get another chance to see Hermione Granger and finally figure out what he had seen in her that he was no longer capable of remembering – yet another disappearing memory he would struggle to keep hold of.

'What are you doing?' Freddie scolded himself.

He wasn't even sure he'd go see her yet. He was still half thinking about boarding a plane straight back to Russia. He decided though, there in that old kitchen of older memories, that he would visit a few places and see what he could find out. If he had any information he would then decide whether he would give it to her or get out of this foggy country again as soon as possible.

But, one step at a time, he thought to himself as he rose to his feet and made towards the front door. He could no longer stand the nostalgia of this place, he needed to leave before it choked him. He grabbed his black rain coat, throwing it over himself and then pulling up the collar.

It was time to see some very old friends.


	9. Potter

9

Potter

Hermione stumbled down one of the many corridors at the Ministry, her vision impeded by an armful of books towering high above her head.

'Sorry, sorry, could you excuse me please, sorry.'

She was working late again, Ron wouldn't be happy. The two of them had fallen into an uneasy routine since their argument a few days before – they were perfectly civil when they did manage to see each other but there was a wall between them that neither of them seemed to be able to get around. A sense of coldness had replaced the spark and warmth which had always been a part of their relationship. Ron was hurt by the secret his girlfriend was obviously keeping from him, while Hermione struggled to think of how she could make the situation better – subconsciously throwing herself deeper into her work and keeping her mouth closed for fear of making it worse.

She couldn't tell him, not yet. Kingsley wanted to keep this as quiet as possible until he knew what he was dealing with, he had placed a great deal of trust in Hermione which she was desperate to repay and prove she was deserving of. More than that though, she owed it to Talia's memory to find out exactly why she had to die.

Not that she was getting very far, despite the endless nights she spent alone in her office knee deep in books or attempting to find contacts. She had always known that Vampires were a secretive and shut off people, but she never realized just how hard it was for an outsider to gain some kind of knowledge of what was going on in their society. It made it even harder for her to get a straight answer from anyone seeing as she was a Witch, nearly all Vampires despising her kind with a passion.

All she knew was that there had been no more deaths, but worryingly the Family still hadn't resurfaced – meaning the Ministry was completely in the dark as to what was going on in the Vampire society, or whether the treaty was still being enforced.

'Sorry, sorry, excuse me—AH'

She collided full force into a body, her books falling down to the ground. She immediately bent down and began collecting them up again, apologizing as she did so.

'Do you need a hand?' asked an all so familiar voice.

Hermione looked up to see the person she had walked into was none other than Harry Potter, the boy who triumphed. She couldn't help the smile which curled across her lips, the first genuine smile on her face for a while. She was too tired to smile lately.

He bent down and took the majority of the books, annoyingly finding them much easier to handle than she had.

'You helping me carry a mountain of books, it's like we're back in the library' Hermione smiled.

Harry laughed warmly as he followed Hermione towards her office, his trademark scar poking out ever so slightly from beneath his unkempt fringe.

'So what's got you wandering the corridors of the Ministry at this late hour?' she asked.

'Oh, you know – even in the supposedly exciting world of the Auror there's still mountains of paper work to be done. You were right all those times at Hogwarts when you told me I would never be able to escape a quill and parchments.'

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. She loved to reminisce about the old days, she'd always been one of those people that looked at the past in rose tinted glasses – forgetting all the arguments, conspiracies and near death experiences.

'How's Ginny?'

'She's good! She's been going a bit mad on Grimmauld Place though. She keeps saying it looks more like a Vampire's crypt than a family home.'

Hermione flinched slightly at the naming of the topic she was desperately trying to forget during this conversation.

'I actually saw her scrubbing the same bit of carpet for two hours the other day' Harry continued. 'I don't understand girls at the best of times but I'm starting to think she's gone completely crackers.'

They made it to Hermione's office, stopping just outside.

'You'll be coming on Sunday I hope?' Harry asked, trying his best to be subtle.

Hermione saw through this straight away, she always could read her best friend like an open book.

'You've been speaking to Ron haven't you?' she sighed.

Harry groaned, knowing he had been caught out.

'Not so much talking as he's grunted at me a few times this week.'

'I just don't know what to do with that man' Hermione sighed as she leaned her back against the wall, arms crossed in agitation. 'He can be so…emotional sometimes.'

Harry placed her books on the floor before placing a hand on her arm and squeezing it affectionately.

'Well at least he's staying true to character' he offered. 'Ron always did lead with his heart and you with your head, you balance each other out.'

'I'm just finding it so hard to balance everything lately.'

'Look, I know the Ministry…this place…can eat up your life if you let it' Harry said as he leaned against the wall next to her. 'And I know that sometimes there are secrets that you have to keep. Just don't let this place ruin what you and Ron have. It's not worth it – nothings worth more than what you two have.'

He elbowed Hermione playfully.

'Trust me, I'm the king of self-sacrifice so I know what I'm talking about.'

'You're right Harry, you're always bloody right' she said in mock anger.

'I know right? Ron just feels a little forgotten, you have to remind him that he's the only man for you.'

'You've gotten pretty good at these pep talks you know that?' Hermione said as she bent down to pick up her books. 'My life would have been much easier if I'd fallen for the dashing hero instead.'

'You always did prefer a challenge' Harry joked. 'I'll see you Sunday then?'

'Definitely.'

And with one last smile Harry Potter departed in the opposite direction, leaving Hermione feeling much better than she had five minutes ago.


	10. Old Friends, Older Lives

10

Old Friends, Older Lives

After showering most of the night the rain had thankfully decided to subside, leaving Freddie with that post-rain dampness in the air that he had always loved as he made his way down a particularly grimy looking back road in Knockturn Alley. He hugged his coat close, not sure why he did as being a Vampire meant he was always cold.

He came to the place he was looking for. From the outside it looked like your average club, if not a little weird due to the fact all the windows had been boarded up. Freddie knew what really went on inside though.

He walked towards the entrance where two gruff looking bouncers towered above him.

'I.D.' one growled menacingly as he placed a giant hand on Freddie's shoulder, squeezing ever so slightly as his friend blocked the doorway.

Freddie let out an equally aggressive hiss at the guard, revealing his fangs.

'Go in' the guard replied simply, dropping his hand back down to his side as the other guard stepped aside.

Freddie sent one last scowl towards the two of them as he passed before pushing open the front door and entering a haven of strobe lights, loud music and dark corners. He stiffened slightly, there was the faint smell of blood in the air…Muggle. Vampires were prohibited from drinking anything other than animal blood, it seemed like the rules weren't being followed as strictly as they should be.

He made his way towards the bar, pushing his way past a crowded dance floor. It had been thirty years since he had last been here and nothing had changed, then again, neither had he.

'What can I get you?' a barman asked, not taking his eyes up from the counter he was currently scrubbing with a blood stained cloth.

'I'm looking for Victor' Freddie yelled over the noise.

'Who?'

'Victor!'

'Never heard of him.'

It was an obvious lie.

'Can I get a shot of otter blood?' Freddie asked, changing tact.

'You want a bit of firewhisky in that?'

'Sure.'

The barman began pouring his shot and added the mixer before placing the glass down on the counter. Freddie took one last look to make sure the bouncers were not watching as he paid for his drink, lifting the glass and tilting it down into his mouth. Warmth filled his whole body, energizing him from his fingers to his toes.

He held his empty glass out to the barman who made to take it from him. In one swift movement Freddie brought the glass smashing into the barman's neck, shards of glass and blood exploding from the impact. One hand went across the barman's mouth to stifle the screams while Freddie's other bleeding hand went behind his neck so Freddie could bring him close enough to whisper into his ear.

'Tell Victor that Ripper is here to see him.'

The barman let out a whimper as Freddie let go and he scurried off past a door behind the bar.

He leaned his back against the bar as he grabbed some tissues to clean up his still bleeding hand, an ability to heal fast meant the cuts should close up soon. He closed his eyes and attempted to regain some composure – a bit of violence always got the blood lust going. He saw one of the bouncers eyeing him up suspiciously from across the room, Freddie waved with a cheeky smirk across his face.

The barman coughed loudly to announce his return, clutching a cloth to his wounded neck. He pointed towards a door to the far side of the dance floor.

'Thank you…' Freddie looked towards his name badge. 'Tim. That wasn't so hard was it?'

He passed through the door, finding himself in a strangely white corridor which lead only towards a large wooden door. Freddie doubted he would ever see heaven, if such a place even existed, but if he did he was sure it probably wouldn't look too different from this.

He didn't knock.

'Well, well, well' said a short, chubby Vampire with a massively receding hairline and a strong Italian accent. 'If it isn't little Ripper. Please, sit down.'

This was Victor. He sat behind a large wooden desk at least two sizes too big for him, making him seem even smaller in comparison. The owner of the establishment and, even though he didn't look like much, one of the most influential Vampires in London. A young girl, no older than eighteen, sat giggling on the floor in the corner – her arm covered in bites.

'I'm actually just going by Freddie these days' he replied as he sat down.

'Are you really? Eurgh, So boring, so common' Victor sighed.

'I'm going for a bit of a new look.'

Victor chuckled before observing Freddie closely for a moment, his dark eyes seemingly drilling deep into Freddie's mind.

'Aren't we all?' He laughed. 'How old are you now? You must be at least a hundred.'

'Ninety-two. '

Pride shone on Victor's face.

'Forgive me, remembering death days never was my strong point' He gestured towards the girl. 'Care for a drink? Don't worry, she gives it up willingly. Kids these days can't get enough of our kind.'

Freddie eyed her wearily. She didn't even look like she knew where she was, she was obviously the source of the blood he smelt as soon as he had entered.

'I'm fine' Freddie said with a dismissive wave. 'I'm off the human stuff.'

'What?' Victor said in shock, throwing up his arms theatrically. 'Ripper's gone clean? Since when?'

'Ever since I was chased out of England by Aurors' Freddie replied simply.

'I heard about that. I heard you ended up in Spain.'

'For a while, eventually settled down in Russia.'

'Ah, longer nights.'

'Exactly' Freddie looked towards the girl again. 'I thought all human blood was off the menu? That's one of the main rules of the treaty.'

Victor giggled.

'Well with the Family taking an extended holiday, let's just say things are a little more relaxed these days. You picked a good time to sneak back into the country.'

'Yeah…that's kind of why I'm back. I hear some interesting things are happening around here. I was hoping you could fill me in.'

'Why do you care?' Victor asked, eyeing him suspiciously. 'Sounds like you've gone all clean, never thought I'd see the day when Ripper wore a halo above his head. Why would you want to get involved?'

Freddie leaned back in his chair.

'Maybe old habits die hard?'

Victor smiled.

'There's not a lot I can tell you. It's all just rumours and hearsay. All we know is that the Family just disappeared one day, giving us free reign to do as we please. The Wizards haven't even sent anyone to investigate.'

He said the word Wizards with particular disdain.

'I think they're scared' he continued. 'Scared of starting a war before they've even recovered from the last.'

Freddie took a moment to let this all sink in.

'Who's behind this?' he asked. 'Taking out the Family wouldn't be easy, there must be a group or something. Someone's trying to stir things up, make a statement.'

'No one knows' Victor lied, averting his gaze.

'You never could lie to me' Freddie muttered, leaning forwards onto the desk. 'What's going on?'

'Well' Victor began hesitantly. 'There's rumours of a group, led by an Old One.'

'Impossible' Freddie laughed. 'The Old Ones are just a fairy tale, a story to scare little kids.'

Vampire's spoke of Old Ones like a religious man would their God. The Old Ones were the original Vampires, pure blooded and older than time itself – supposedly the original source of the Vampire condition. Most did not believe they had ever actually existed.

'I'm just telling you what I've heard' Victor continued. 'It's a group that started off small but they're expanding, cherry picking the most vicious of our kind to join their ranks.'

'What for?'

'A war I guess. I've heard a lot of murmurs of people saying Vampires are going to take their rightful place at the top of the magical world. People are getting fed up of being looked down and spat on by every other creature in existence.'

'That's madness, Wizards out number us five to one.'

'Whoevers leading this group must be pretty charismatic, got everyone believing we can make a stand.'

'How would I go about joining?' Freddie asked, attempting to sound as casual as possible.

'Haha' Victor looked at him sceptically. 'The reason so little is known about these people is because, as soon as you go to try outs, you either get in or it's a stake to the heart. Only the best make it through. You sure you're up to it?'

There was silence.

'You must not know me or you wouldn't have asked that.'

Freddie fixed him with a cold stare which sent shivers down Victor's spine.

'Yes! There it is! A bit of that old Ripper spark. I was worried you'd gone soft.'

He passed a card into Freddie's hand.

'Be there at midnight this Sunday. Make sure you're at your best, don't hold back. They'll eat you alive you if you do.'

'Thanks' Freddie replied as he pocketed the card and stood up to leave.

'Does Nerissa know you're back in town?' Victor asked suddenly.

'Wha…no' Freddie stuttered, caught unaware by the question. 'And I'd rather she didn't find out.'

'I won't tell her, but she'll find out eventually' Victor smiled. 'She always does.'

Freddie didn't reply, instead turning to leave.

'Hey' Victor cried out once again just as Freddie opened the door.

He threw a small vile of blood through the air, Freddie's Vampire urges taking over as he snapped it greedily out of the air.

'A little welcome back present from me' Victor winked. 'Strong stuff, from a Wizard.'

Freddie knew he should have thrown the vile straight back at Victor, he willed his right arm to do so. He just couldn't. He left the room without another word.

Back out in the street Freddie decided he would go to Hermione Granger with the information he had. He should go straight away.

He looked towards his right hand where the vile of blood was still clasped tightly in his hand.

Two minutes later he was hidden away in the shadows of a forgotten alleyway, lapping up the blood like a dog would lap up a cold bowl of water on a hot day.

He was an addict getting his fix.


	11. Friends and Family

11

Friends and Family

It was Sunday and Hermione currently found herself seated next Ron at the large dinner table of Grimmauld Place opposite Harry and his fiancé Ginny. Ginny, who admitted she hadn't inherited her mother's skills in the kitchen, had asked Kreacher for his assistance in preparing the meal. What this had resulted in was a lavish feast which Hermione was sure was probably more the work of the house Elf than Ginny. Hermione's highlight of the night by far had been when Kreacher actually referred to her as Miss Granger, a far cry from the days she was simply known as Mudblood.

Ginny was speaking now of how she hoped to break into the Holyhead Harpies first team by the end of the year, their empty desert plates flying lazily towards the kitchen sink.

Hermione had been worried that the current awkward arrangement between herself and Ron would spill over into the gathering. While this had been true to start with, there had been a lot of nervous pauses in conversation during the starters, things had quickly improved by the time the second bottle of wine had been finished off by the four friends and a third was on the way. The slightly intoxicated Ron seemed to let go off all the doubt and worry that had been plaguing him for the last week, affectionately caressing Hermione's hand under the table. Hermione was sure her own liberal drinking that night had led to her improved mood, finally being able to forget all about Vampires and just laugh with her friends. The wall between her and Ron had finally crumbled and, spurred on by the alcohol in her system, Hermione felt courageous enough to finally set things right tonight. Not wanting to spend another day on awkward terms with the love of her life.

The opportunity to set things right presented itself at around nine o'clock when Ginny insisted that Harry help her retrieve some more wine from the cellar. He dually obliged, leaving Hermione and Ron alone at the table.

He continued to rub her hand affectionately, flashing Hermione a lop-sided grin – his cheeks the brightest of reds from the wine. Hermione smiled back shyly, her own cheeks going a deeper shade of red.

'Hey' he stated simply.

'Hey' Hermione smiled back.

'Have I told you how much I love you recently?'

'You haven't actually.'

'Well, I love you – more than anything else' Ron said as he pulled Hermione out of her chair and into his lap. She placed her arms around him, snuggling in close and burying her head into his chest.

'More than the Chudley Canons?' she asked.

'Well, let's not go too far' Ron offered back playfully, laughing as Hermione aimed a soft punch at his right arm.

He began to stroke her hair, sending shivers down Hermione's spine.

'I've missed this' she half moaned, half sighed.

'Me too.'

Ron kissed the top of her head.

'I'm sorry I've been such an idiot lately' Hermione said softly.

'It's my fault' Ron replied immediately. 'I shouldn't have got so worked up. You're my girlfriend and I should be able to trust you, even if you can't tell me something.

'It's my fault too' Hermione said as she pulled away slightly so she could look him in the eyes. 'I've handled this terribly. I've just got so sucked in at the Ministry, I've completely lost sight of everything.'

'I know right now you can't tell me what's going on because of some stupid Ministry rule. But you know I'm always here for you right?'

Hermione felt her cheeks go a deeper shade of red, cursing the wine for turning her into a giddy schoolgirl.

'I know.'

She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

'But no more. I'm not going to let the Ministry take over my life' she said in between kisses. 'From now on I'm giving you all the attention you deserve.'

'I like the sound of that…'

Ron pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. They carried on until a nervous cough announced the return of Harry and Ginny. Hermione jumped from Ron's lap, embarrassed and flustered. Ron merely laughed as Harry sent a cheeky wink his way.

'We're out of wine' Ginny announced, a tinge of laughter to her voice. 'Harry's just going to pop to the shop to get some more.'

'I'll go!' Hermione offered, looking for any excuse to get away from her embarrassment.

'Sure, you're looking a little rosy cheeked' Harry said coyly. 'Bit of cold air might do you good.'

Hermione blushed as she grabbed her bag.

'I'll come with you' Ron said as he drunkenly stumbled to his feet.

'You'll stay exactly where you are' Hermione said, mock sternly. 'I wouldn't trust you to walk down the front steps. The shops only a few minutes away, I'll be fine.'

Moments later Hermione exited Grimmauld Place, appreciating the feel of the cold night air on her hot skin. She laughed to herself as she walked down the steps and began to make her way down the road, feeling happier and more energized than she had since the day Kingsley had called her into his office. Things were finally back to normal.

This feeling of happiness lasted approximately three minutes, until Hermione Granger realized she was being followed.


End file.
